Fest der Schlafanzüge
by Desuka
Summary: Una noche cualquiera, en un momento de ocio insoportable, las Rozen Maidens deciden hacer algo para matar el tiempo y olvidar una noche el sagrado Alice Game...¿En que estarán pensando? ¿Cuántas dificultades surgirán? Gomene mal resumen


_(Habitación de Jun, 19:30 hrs)_

- Entonces… será esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

- Ok…-confirmó una muchacha que tenia aspecto de chico.- ¿Y a que hora seria…? Lo ciento, necesito saberlo… Detesto llegar tarde a _eventos_ de importancia... –Dijo con seriedad, haciendo una elegante pausa al beber un sorbo de té, que ya estaba frío.

La ojiazul miro su preciado reloj antes de contestar

- Exactamente a las 22:00 horas...

-…aah pero no te preocupes desuu (_Sonríe y_ _cruza un brazo por detrás de su cuello)_ Tranquila que yo iré a buscarte temprano a casa de los ancianos…

- (_La mira seriamente)_Por eso mismo lo digo hermana…(_Aparta con frialdad el brazo de su gemela)_ Mira…disculpa que te diga esto pero…eres una irresponsable con respecto a llegar temprano.

- O.OU Que...¿¡¡Que soy una QUEEE !!?-Preguntó dolida.-Lo...lo dices solo porque me demoro un poquito en el baño desu…

-¿Un poquito? –interrumpió la rubia Shinku, mientras retomaba su lectura

-Si más lo recuerdo...el otro día te demoraste un poco más de dos horas y media en solo lavarte la cara ¬¬

- (_hecha una furia)_ ¡Souseiseki eres muy cruel conmigo desu! no me merezco este tipo de trato ¬¬

-¡¡…Ya cállense las dos!! La hora de llegada no importa mientras lleguen. Lo que realmente importa es…

- ¡¡LA COMIDA!! -exclamó una alegre Hina con inocencia, que fue mal recibida por las demás

- (_disgustada) _¿Acaso siempre piensas en eso desu? Ni yo o.o

-Hinaichigo...me has interrumpido…-susurro la ojiazul apretando el puño

Souseiseki se apresuro en apagar el fuego rápidamente

- Shinku tranquila...no vale la pena enojarse por algo asi-dijo seria, fria e intimidadora, algo que era poco comun en ella. Luego se dirigio hacia la pequeña fresa, cambiando de forma radical su tono de voz- Hina-chan...no es bueno ni correcto que interrumpas a Shinku-chan cuando esta hablando…¿Entendido?

- Esta bien, nano…-dijo casi llorando de susto- ¡¡Pero yo solo quería…!!

- ¬¬ ¡¿que no oíste a mi hermana desuu?!

- ¡¡Suiseiseki…!! No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia

- Pero...¡¡uii esta bien desuu!! (pensando: ja! Para lo que va a servir...)

- ¡¡Suiseiseki¡¡Eres una bruja mala y…y…(_media hora después)_ y muy mala nano !!

Shinku y Souseiseki continuaron planeando aquel "importante" evento a realizarse esta noche

- Eemm… Souseiseki… ¿Continuemos nosotras? Parece ser que nuestra hermana mayor es AUN más inmadura que…

-SHINKU CUIDADITO CON LO QUE DICES desu-chilló Suiseiseki amenazadora.

- ¬¬¡¡…Pero si tiene razón!! –agregó su gemela de mal humor- (pensando: demonios me va a matar o.o)

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que nadie dijo nada. Toda la atencion estaba sobre la castaña, en cuyo rostro aparecio una vena hinchada, cargada de furia. Luego abrió los labios, y todas se pusieron en posicion de defensa.

- …Si tu lo dices hermana desuu…-susurró, resignada.

-Todas excepto Shinku: (_en un rinconcito)_ o.oU ¡¡No se enojo…!!

Souseiseki fue la primera en recuperarse

- (_tosiendo)_…Que extraño… a lo mejor...

- (C_asi gritando)_ ¡¡YA SE¡¡SE TOMO TODO EL ARMONYL DE JUN-KUN nano!!! ºoº

Suiseiseki escuchó el aparentemente inocente comentario, y se acercaó a ella por detrás

-¿¡¡QUÉ... (censurado) DIJISTE CHIBI-CHIBI !!?-Gritó la chica de ojos dispares con los puños en alto.

- ¡¡kyaaa Suiseiseki me quiera matar nano!! –La pequeña intenta salvarse tirando del vestido de Shinku, en un vano intento por captar su atención.- ¡¡Shinku Shinku nano!! Suiseiseki me va a matar (_Ojos llorosos de perrito)_

Shinku la mira con cara de haber probado algo agrio. Dejo a un lado su libro y se dispuso a prestarle atención con cierta indiferencia

- ¿¡Que quieres que te diga!?- dijo con ese típico tono suyo.- Ahora si que fue tu culpa...-Giró la cabeza en dirección a Suiseiseki, quien pone expresión de horror.

-Y tu ya no la molestes de nuevo ¬¬ -No es necesario decir que Suiseiseki se callo al instante.- Ven aca, pequeña Hinaichigo –indicándola con su bastón-…si te dejas de molestar te daré esto (_Le pasa un unyuu que Suiseiseki mira con ansias)_

Hinaichigo babea antes de recibir el refrigerio.

-¡¡Gracias nano!!

Suiseiseki asecha por detrás a su pequeña hermana con mirada asesina

- Hermana quédate quieta

- o.o ¿Eh¡¿Pero que…¡¡Si yo no hacia nada desu!! ¬¬U…demonios _...(maldiciendo por lo bajo)_

Shinku las observa perdiendo poco a poco la calma, pero decide optar por ignorarlas.

- EJEM ù///u podríamos continuar planeando lo de esta noche por favor..?!

-Todas: ok…

- Bien. El objetivo es que NADIE aparte de nosotras sepa lo que vamos a hacer…entendido?

- ¡¿Y si el chibi-ningen nos descubre desu…?!

Shinku suelta sin proponérselo una risita muy parecida a la de Suiseiseki.

-o.oU Vamos…que ya lo tengo todo controlado

Hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada. Al parecer, todas pensaban en que diablos habrá hecho Shinku con Jun…La primera en hablar fue Souseiseki

-Déjame adivinar…¿Lo dormiste cierto?

-Vaya… tu siempre tan astuta –exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡¡Ooh!! O.o ¡¡Shinku durmió al enano desu!! -dijo como memorizando el memorable momento, y luego le apludio, admirada de su maldad

- ¿¿¡¡Que lo durmió nano!!?? –chillo la pequeña fresa, haciendo resonar su voz por toda la casa

Shinku le planta un fuerte pisotón al mas puro estilo de Suiseiseki; ésta grito de dolor, y sollozando, se tiró al piso agitando sus brazos contra la dura superficie.

- AAUCH¡¿Pero porque fue eso nano…?!

- Hinaichigo...o.o ¿Has pensado en lo que pasaría si Nori se entera de lo que hice con su hermanito? por favor guarda silencio…_gomene _por el pisotón…en realidad era para Suiseiseki-dijo en un intento de reparar su error

-¿¿¡Que!??

-No te preocupes nano!! –Dijo recuperándose, con su típica vocecilla chillona y dulce- Pero Suiseiseki tiene la culpa; ella lo grito primero -o-

Suiseiseki le miró con frialdad, y humillada se dirigió hacia el rincón, planeando venganza

- ¿Suiseiseki? –dijo su gemela, acercándose a ella.-Esta vez Hina tiene razón, no debiste…

La castaña ignoró como pudo aquel comentario; detestaba esos minutos en que todas se iban en contra suya por motivos tan tontos como éste. Estaba realmente enfadada.

- Chibi Ichigo…(_aura maligna_) NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO DESUU

Shinku opto por ignorarlas en esta ocasión.

_"Algún día tendrán que madurar…!! Por dios me tienen harta!!"_

Las dos rozen continuaban discutiendo

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo nano?

- Ya cállate _chibi_ desu

- ¡¡No me merezco este trato nano!!

-¡¡Ya cállense!! –Les advirtió Souseiseki sin mirarlas- _"siempre es lo mismo, me tiene harta"_

Pero Suiseiseki no se encontraba ahí. Ni tampoco Hinaichigo

- ...¿Suiseiseki donde estas?

- ...un poco por aquí…y…listo desu!! -la castaña miró satisfecha su trabajo

Shinku: o.o

- AAAH!! (_Voz ahogada a causa del scotch)_ sahdhaandbna nanoo

- ¡¡jijiji¡Miren! Chibi Ichigo habla en francés desuu- Exclamó la chica del vestido verde, riendo con fuerza.

Shinku y Souseiseki las observan, petrificadas.

- "_es una inmadura, no puedo creer que seamos gemelas_…"-Fue lo unico que pudo pensar la chica de sombrero.-ejem…¡¡Suiseiseki…¡Suelta a Hina Ichigo en este instante...!

Ésta quedó paralizada unos segundos y, sentada lejos en un rinconcito, comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos lanzando miradas asesinas a todo el desgraciado que tuviera la mala fortuna de mirarla.Luego recitó monótonamente las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

-...mi hermana no me quiere..mi hermana no me quiere desuu

Y finalmente rompió en un llanto silencioso y lastimero

Shinku intento hablar, pero la conmoción la dejo muda unos segundos. Tomo aire y finalmente dijo lo que tenia en mente

- Souseiseki…tu gritándole a Suisei-chan O.OU??! -Aprovechando el momento de colapso se dirigió hacia la pequeña Hina, y rompió el scotch con algunos pétalos de rosa.

-…Arigatou Shinku-neesan nano!! (_La abraza y mira la discusión entre las gemelas)_

- Lo lamento hermana…(_Guiñándole un ojo a Shinku)_ Pero eres realmente cruel con Hina Ichigo…

- ¬¬ (_Se soba los llorosos ojos)_ n-no soy t-tan cruel c-con ella desuu…i-igual la quie-quiero…un po-poco snif! T.T (_Girando su dedito arrodillada en el piso) ¬///¬_ aunque sea "mala", según ustedes, yo también poseo sentimientos desu y...-se queda muda para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras

Todas guardaron silencio un momento, reflexionando lo que acababan de escuchar; cada una lo interpreto de una manera distinta…

-o.o¡¡…brujis!! IO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO nano ToT _(Corre i la abraza)_ [Un grave error diria yo

- o.o ¡¡¡eeekk!!! Suéltame chibi-Ichigo molestas ¬¬

HinaIchigo la ignoro y volvió a ser la niña alegre de siempre

-Shinku y Souseiseki: (_Las quedan mirando un buen rato)_

-¿Sabes algo Shinku-chan…? Ellas dos son iguales... aunque mi hermana no lo quiera reconocer es igual –y muchísimo– mas inmadura que Kanaria y/o HinaIchigo o.o

-…Tienes razón-confirmó la ojiazul.-Y no se porque se lleva tan mal con ellas dos...

Ambas muñecas se quedaron pensando el estupido motivo de porqué tanto odio (o lo que fuese), cuando un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina las puso en alerta. ¿Quien seria aquel invitado no deseado?

-¡Oigan ustedes dos ya callense! -ordenó la rubia muy a su pesar, pues no tenia deseos de escuchar las protestas que la castaña probablemente le lanzaria, pero esto increiblemente no sucedió.

-Shinku...¿Que sucede desu? -pregunto atemorizada ante el duro semblante que ella y su gemela tenian

Pero fue Souseiseki quien contesto

-Hermana...parece que hay alguien ahi abajo...tenemos que ir a ver

Hina avanzo hacia Suiseiseki y la abrazo con ternura que fue bien recivida (raro o.o)

-Tranquila chibi ichigo desu...no pasa nada, no creo que sean...-pero no termino la frase. Un ruido parecido a una detonacion irrumpio violentamente en cada oido, y las dos se pusieron a chillar

-¡¡No queremos morir!!

-¡No es tiempo para sus niñadas!

-¡¡Hay que ir a ver!!

Shinku y Souseiseki bajaron rapidamente, dejando solas a Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo, quienes se miraron con terror. Ahi abajo descubrieron que el intruso era nada mas y menos que...Kanaria atascada en una olla.

Al verse descubierta solo atinó a pedir ayuda.

-¡¡Hey ustedes dos ayudenme kashira!!- chillo desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿¿viste pizzicato¡¡Te dije que era mala idea venir a visitarlas por la ventana del baño kashira!!

Pizzicato: (sonido de espiritu artificial hablando)

-Pero..si entraste por la ventana del baño..¿Que haces en la cocina?-pregunto una desconcertada Shinku, que estaba apunto de asesinar a la chica del vestido amarillo por el susto pasado.

-Bueno...es que...¡Queria venir a su fiesta de pijamas kashira!!-exclamó sonrojada.

Souseiseki la miro atonita

-¿Y como sabias lo de la fiesta...¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? ¬¬

-B-bueno kashira...podria decirse que si y no...

Suiseiseki, acompañada de Hinaichigo, bajaron a ver porque tanto alboroto

-¿Que diablos hace aqui esta frentuda desu...?- Dijo Suiseiseki sorprendida, apuntandole con el dedo.Pasados unos segundos, ambas rozens comenzaron a reir autistamente despues de verla en ese estado bastante cómico.-¿Pero que haces ahi dentro desu¿Acaso es un nuevo plan para robar nuestras rosas mysticas desu?-incluyó burlandose.

-¡¡No es nada que te importe Bruja!!-chilló resaltando la palabra "bruja"

-¡¡Kanimi te ves muy graciosa asi nano!! -dijo la ojiverde, acompañando a su hermana mayor en el ataque de risa

-Ustedes dos no se rian...-Las regaño Souseiseki-A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado...

Ambas rieron mas fuerte.

- Pero si quieres te puedes quedar aqui...

Las cuatro recivieron asombradas las palabras de Shinku, pues rara vez se mostraba atenta con la gente

-¿¡¡De verdad puedo kashira¿Vez pizzicato? Te dije que me invitarian despues de todo

-Ya, pero tu cocinas los bocadillos desu ¡¡jijiji!!

-¡Pero quiero que Hina me ayude kashira! -Invitó una alegre Kanaria, que esperaba la respuesta ansiosa. Hina totalmente de acuerdo acepta y las dos comienzan a planear con que envenenarán...digo, que les daran de comer a todas...

-Vaya que inmaduras son desu ¬¬ -desaprobó Suiseiseki ,intentando acercarse para saber de que hablaban

-Shinku...a proposito..que hora es??

-No me habia fijado en ese detalle Souseiseki...- La chica vestida de carmesí buscó el preciado reloj entre su vestido , y justo cuando vería la hora fue interrumpida por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que acompañada de una lluvia de vidrios punzantes volaron juntos hacia las Rozen. Cada una los esquivo como pudo, reciviendo solamente cortes poco profundos en sus vestidos. Hinaichigo se aventuró a mirar, y vio que era nada menos que la mismísima Suigintou, sonriendo con malicia.

-Vaya, vaya vaya...

-Voy, voy voy...-repitieron al unísono Kanaria y Suiseiseki, burlandose de ella.

Hina, Shinku y hasta Souseiseki rieron. La albina arrugó el entrecejo.

-Eso solo les suma un punto mas para estar cerca de que las destruya, hermanitas...-gruñó amenazante.-¡Shinku...! He estado observandolas...No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para hacer...

-¡Cállate!-exclamó una adolorida Shinku.-Preferimos hacer eso que a espiar a la gente porque si.

Kanaria miro a otra parte ruborizada, y comenzo a silbar con poca discresión.

-¿Que haces Kanaria-san nano? -preguntó la pequeña fresa.-¡Yo también quiero silbar!

-¿Eh¡N-no es necesario que lo hagas kashira!

-¡¿Que quieres Suigintou?!-Preguntó una intimidante Souseiseki. Suigintou ni siquiera se molestó en responder; solo lanzó una pluma hacia la muñeca, quien por fortuna logró esquivarla.

-...Ya veo...¿Vienes a iniciar un Alice Game...? Si es asi, yo estoy dispuesta a pelear y ganarme tu _rosa mystica_...

La expresion de Suiseiseki fue aterradora. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo su hermana? Kanaria decidió interrumpir con un simple comentario.

-Oigan...¿Y que paso con la pijamada kashira? Yo solo vine a eso ¬¬

-¡Es cierto nano¡La pijamada...¡Shinku Shinku nano¿No que ibamos a hacerla?-chilló la pequeña halando del vestido rojo.

-Hinaichigo...hay cosas mas importantes que la pijamada...-sonó altanera y distante, apartando con delicadeza a Hina.-¡Suigintou¡Si deseas luchar, solo dilo y empecemos cuando quieras!

-Veo que estás entusiasmada Shinku...Han razonado bien; solamente vine a eso...¡Quiero sus Rosas a como de lugar!-Soltó una carcajada llena de odio, lo que hizo poner la carne de gallina a Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kanaria.

-En ese caso...

-Lucharemos...-susurró Shinku, sacando su bastón, al unísono en que Souseiseki llamaba a _Rempika_ y materializaba sus tijeras.

-¡_Hollie_!

-¡NO!

Alguien se interpuso entre ellas tres y las detuvo como pudo. Suigintou apreto los dientes, y enrabiada, sacó su espada y apuntó a su atrevida hermana, quien la miraba con profundo desprecio.

---------------------------------------

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**eeh..pues...¿que puedo decir..? es la primera vez que publico algo...bueno para ser francos la segunda xDy pues..no soy muy buena eescribiendo :( en fin...tratare de continuarla xD**

**y gracias por leer..:)**

**dejen reviews ToT**

**Hay galletitas para todos!**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas**


End file.
